Secrets
by ReaganBaby
Summary: Erin's secrets spring to life. Erin is 40 & is 14 years older than Jamie. Nikki is 16. Pre & Post 3.8 (Higher Education). Don't own the Blue Blood characters only Riley/Rae and a few teenage girls.
1. Chapter 1

**Secrets**

**Erin's secrets spring to life.  
Erin is 40 & is 14 years older than Jamie. Nikki is 16.**

**Pre & Post 3.8 (Higher Education). Don't own the Blue Blood characters only Riley/Rae and a few teenage girls.**

22 year old R.J.R, Genius Orphan kid. R stood for Rae which was also short for something else.  
Even though she was only 22, she had 2 Degrees in different areas; Law & Biology. She was currently working in the school system as a humanities teacher. Humanities class was the Politically correct way of putting Sex education.

A lot of the parents at Blessed Heart weren't too happy about the class but the father talked a few of them around. Reminded them what could happen if their child didn't take the class.

Within the last 6 months she had had 3 threatening letters as well as hang ups which caused her to move in with a friend and get a burn phone which only 2 people had the number too. Her emergency contact for work was her friend whom was a cop. She had also changed her name back to the name on her birth certificate.


	2. Chapter 2

Today was Rae's day off work and she was going to finally meet up with one of her relations. A relation who may or may not have known that she existed, not the relation that her friend thought she was going to see.

She walked towards 1PP with a file & her trench coat to keep her warm. She made it through security and was escorted up to the top floor.

Baker was at her desk when Rae arrived there. Baker looked at her slightly confused.  
"Can I help you?"  
"I need to see the commissioner"  
"Do you have an appointment?"  
"No but I need 20 minutes of his time"  
"Okay. Your name Miss?"  
"Rae Riley"

Baker knocked on the door and walked in.  
"Baker?"  
"Sir we have a girl here to see you. She doesn't have an appointment, just says she needs 20 minutes of your time"  
"Send her in"  
Baker nodded at Rae which meant she could go in.  
"Commissioner this is Rae Riley"  
Rae looked at the commissioner & he looked back at her. Baker left leaving them alone.

"Ms Riley, what can i do for you?" he said offering her a seat.  
"Thank you sir"  
"I know this may seem weird but you look familiar "  
"You mean familiar like your daughter Erin"  
"Yes"  
"Take a look at this file then" Rae passed over the file.

Frank Reagan looked at the top page which was Rae's Birth certificate.  
"It says here your name is Riley Jay Reagan"  
"I was known as Baby Riley so that stuck as my name growing up."  
"So my daughter has a secret, what are you doing with yourself at the moment?"  
"I went to university early. I have an IQ of 164, i have a photographic memory. I have two degrees; law & Biology"  
"What degree do you work with?"  
"Biology well sort of. I teach humanities at Blessed Heart for Grade 10 & 11."  
"What does that really mean? Bet that doesn't go down well with some of the parents"  
"Sexual education. You could say that, in the last 6 months I've had to move, change my phone & mobile, i moved in with a friend that was in my law classes, he's a cop can't be more protected."  
"You reported it!"  
"Yeah Jamie took the report, he found me a burn phone"  
"Jamie?"  
"Officer Jamie Reagan. Yeah i know small world"  
"You live with your biological uncle."  
"Yes sir. Look i have to go. If you want to get a hold of me just call Jamie. And you can keep the file, they are all copies" Rae said standing up.  
The Commissioner stood up and took her in his arms.  
"Its great to finally meet you!"

Across town Jamie & Erin were having lunch together.  
"So Jamie got someone special in your life?" Erin asked her baby brother.  
"Not in the romantic sense. I have a friend going through some stuff but she's still special. What about you?"  
"That would be telling."  
Erin was interrupted by Jamie's phone ringing.

"Reagan"  
"Its me"  
"Rae whats going on?"  
"I went to see your old man today" the second she said that Erin's phone rang.  
"Sounds like dad just rang Erin. I'll see you at the normal spot."

As Jamie hung up, he saw Erin jump slightly.  
"I'll be there Dad!" Erin hung up.

"Dad" Jamie asked  
"Yeah he wants to see me right now. Didn't sound to pleased. Sorry to just leave you"  
"Its okay, i had a late tour last night. So are you going to let Nicky go to this college party?"  
"Yeah i am but thats tomorrow so we'll see" She said standing up and leaving money on the table.


	3. Chapter 3

Erin arrived at 1PP slightly worried at why her father ordered her to his office.

"Baker, is he in?" Erin asked Baker when she arrived at the office door.  
"Sure go in."  
She walked in & noticed him sitting on the sofa with a file infront of him.  
"Erin have a seat please!"  
"Dad youre making me nervous, so what is this about?"  
"I want to know the truth. Have you been pregnant more than once?"  
"Yes"  
"Live births?"  
"yes. Dad what's going on?"  
"About an hour ago i got a visit from a young lady who claims to be your daughter. Proof being the copy of the birth certificate." Frank said placing the birth certificate in front of her.

_Baby's Name: Riley Jay Reagan  
DOB: 17__th__ March 1990  
POB: St Vincent's Hospital, New York  
Mother's Name: Erin Reagan  
DOB Mother: Unknown_

"My Paddy's Day baby. I had her at 18, Mom was the only one who knew about her. After she was born we gave her to ' Orphanage that was the last I saw of her"  
"Your mother wasn't the only one who knows about Rae. Jaime knows and has for some time."  
"How?"  
"Harvard! She's got an IQ of 164, a double degree and teaches humanities at Blessed Heart"  
"Is she beautiful?"  
"She's a chip off the old block i must say"  
"Did she say where she was staying? What degrees does she have?"  
"Law & Biology hence her teaching humanities and she's currently staying at Jamie's for her safety"  
"Safety?"  
"She was having some problems, problem enough for her to move in with Jamie & changing both her phone. She said that Jamie is her protector & makes her feel safe!"


	4. Chapter 4

**NYU Library**

Rae sat at a table across from her 'brother' helping him with his work.  
"So you understand what it means?"  
"Yeah. Thanks Riley"  
"So how the date is plans going?"  
"I'm still waiting to hear back from Nikki?"  
"If she gets the okay, I'll be your ghost at the party and then the second part of the plan can go forward too"  
"I hope her mother lets her go!" he said as Jamie walked in behind them.

"I'm trying my hardest!" Jamie said which caused Rae to Jump.  
"J don't do that"  
"Sorry kid & who is this?"  
"J meet my brother Greg we grew up together in the orphanage, he's the one who asked Nikki to the NYU frat party tomorrow night."  
"i'll try my hardest to convince Erin, in my eyes i can't see anything wrong with you taking Nikki and you're helping the NYPD with this drug raid both of you."  
Greg smiled "Riley has always told me that drugs will kill me & if anything is happen to inform the police. That's what i have done. Can you pass that onto your sister that i'm a good guy. I don't do drugs, i have a drivers licence i have an A+ grade throughout school. I know your sister thinks i'm a freshman but she would be wrong, i'm a junior."  
"You have me on your side i'll talk to Erin tonight and let Rae know. Why do you call Rae, Riley?"  
"it's her real name Riley J Reagan".

Rae smiled, she loved to see that the two males in her life had bonded and seemed to be getting along. They talked about what Greg was doing at NYU and how they could assist with his studies.

It was 3pm when Greg left them and went to class, Jamie & Rae headed out of NYU.

"SO how did the meeting with my old man go?" Jamie asked putting a protective arm around Rae.  
"Pretty good. Sure he was fuming when i left"  
"Sounds like Erin's going to get her ears chewed off. So kid what do you want to do?"  
"I want you to invite Nikki & Erin over for lunch tomorrow. So we need to go to the market because i want to make my speciality!"  
"Sure, let's go!"

It was 4:30pm by the time they got back to the loft which wasn't the apartment that Jamie used to own. The loft they brought together in Brooklyn, only person that had been there was Vinnie Cruz, Jamie's partner at work. The place wasn't too far from Park Slope and his father's house.

"So listen kid i'll text you as soon as i hear about the party" Jamie said as he walked out the door to head to dinner at his father's house.  
"Sure remember to invite Nikki & Erin" Rae said as the door closed.

Rae was only going to check her email and finish the drawing of her and Jamie from the photo that Greg had taken of them.


	5. Chapter 5

Jamie walked into his father's to find his father in the kitchen calmly talking to Erin.  
"My little brother i didn't hear your car?" Erin questioned Jamie.  
"It's called a 15 minute cab ride"  
"Seriously you took a cab here!"  
"Yeah. I moved closer to dad's recently i only use my car to get into work in the mornings"  
"Why didn't i know son?" Frank asked Jamie.  
"Only person who knew that i had moved than HR was Vinnie"  
"Safety?"  
"Yeah both of our safety"  
"You & Rae's"  
"Yeah Riley's mainly. So sis you going to let Nikki go to this party tomorrow night?"  
"not you too. What do you think?" Erin asked leaning against the counter.

Jamie could see Nikki lingering at the door behind Erin.  
"I think you should let her go. Trust her, i think this Greg guy would be good for Nikki"  
"Whatever" Erin said turning towards the door in which now Nikki had left.

After Erin had left the room, Frank asked his son "What do you know about this boy who's asked Nikki to the party?"  
"He's Riley's (_from now on Rae will be Riley_) brother from St. Thomas Orphanage. He's an NYU junior studying Law. Non-drinker. No drugs. Smart kid. I'm also on Nikki's side. Let's go eat!"

Dinner was fine until dessert when Danny brought up the party.  
"So Erin you going to let your 16 year old daughter go to a frat party?"  
"I haven't decided yet"  
"Well if she was my daughter I wouldn't let her go. All that drinking!"

Nikki had had enough "It's not like I'm going to drink and have sex!"  
Linda turned to Jack & Sean and said "Boys you can go play video games."  
Once the boys had left the room, Jamie put his 2 cents in, "I think you should let her go. You have to give her some trust."  
"Thank you Jamie, Dad what do you have to say!"

Frank looked down the table to his granddaughter & winked at her.  
"Erin sweetheart if she were my daughter i would let her go because i trust her!"  
Nikki looked at her mother.  
"Fine go. Get drunk, high, have sex but if you need bail money call your grandfather."  
Erin got up from the table and headed to the kitchen just as Jamie's phone rang.  
"Excuse me" Jamie said also heading to the kitchen to answer his phone.  
He found his sister with tears in her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

"Kid what's wrong?" Jamie answered worried.  
"Nothings wrong. I went to get the mail"  
"What is it?" Jamie looked at Erin who was looking at him.  
"My bar results"  
"Really?!"  
"I passed. 98%"  
"I'll get something to celebrate with on the way home."  
"so what can i tell Greg?"  
"Green light"  
"She's in the room with you right"  
"The chicken is in the hen house!"  
Both of them burst out laughing.  
"Remember to ask Erin to lunch & give her the address"  
"Bye".

Jamie placed the phone on the table and sat down, Erin sat opposite to her baby brother.  
"Dad tells me you know my Riley!" Erin stated wiping her eyes.  
"She's a smart girl. Well apart from her football support"  
"Not a Jets fan. Why are you celebrating?"  
"She passed her bar exam. She just got her results."  
"Law & Justice is in the blood."  
"Yeah i guess it is. Riley wants you and Nikki to come over for lunch tomorrow"  
"Sure we'll be there. I have to explain it to Nikki in the morning. Give us a chance to check out your new place."

Jamie left his phone near his sister and went to get a beer from the fridge. When his phone rang again, he nodded to Erin to answer it.  
"Hello"  
"Jamie"  
"No this is Erin his sister"  
"It's Riley i forgot to tell Jamie that we are out of milk"  
"Will do and it's a yes to lunch."  
"Bye!" Riley hung up.  
Erin headed back into the living room.


	7. Chapter 7

All stories are currently on hold.

Uncertain when they will be back


End file.
